


PAGKAKATAON

by amberfiiire



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Year, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, SJNYKiss
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfiiire/pseuds/amberfiiire
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and Sejun has nothing better to do in his shift than reminisce the decision he made 3 years ago: to run away from Stell. What will happen if Stell walks through the door in front of him?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, sejun - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	PAGKAKATAON

**Author's Note:**

> This is a #SJNYKiss AU.  
> You might want to listen to Shamrock's "Pagkakataon" before/while/after reading.

It’s New Year’s Eve. Heto ako, tapos na dapat ang trabaho nang matapos ang set ko kanina, pero ngayon ay bantay sa reception ng isang munting off-road inn a few miles from Baguio. Nang makiusap ang katrabaho ko kanina to cover for their shift because they had an emergency at home, hindi na ako nagdalawang-isip na umoo. I thought I’d rather have myself busy at work, especially tonight.

But here I am again, nakatitig sa pintong wala namang pumapasok dahil lahat ng turista ay sa Baguio ngayon nagkakagulo. I’m staring into space, remembering another New Year’s Eve, another door.

I have watched you walk through a thousand doors in my mind. Tulad nung huling beses tayong nagkita. That time, you walked through the door, eyes going straight to the stage where I was. Our eyes met just as I was ending my set. I watched you walk towards me, and nagslowmo ang lahat. Grabe ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko noon, parang kakawala na sya sa dibdib ko. Kaya tumakbo ako, after saying goodbye to the crowd. Sobra yung takot ko sa posibilidad na baka pwede tayo, so tumakbo ako. Grabe ang tanga ko. Ang tanga-tanga ko.

Tatlong taon na rin ang nakalipas. Ilang beses ko na ring inulit-ulit ang pagkakataon na yun sa utak ko, nag-iimagine kung paano kaya kung hindi naging ganoon yung reaksyon ko? What if hindi ako tumakbo papalayo sayo? Pero wala naman na akong magagawa para baguhin ang nakaraan. So iniimagine ko na lang kung anong gagawin ko kung bigyan ako ng tadhana ng isa pang pagkakataon.

What if you walk through the door in front of me? What if magtama ulit ang mga mata natin? What if you walk towards me, at magslowmo ang lahat? What if sabihin mo saking mahal mo ako, kahit na bawal? What if hindi ako takot na mahalin ka pabalik? What if you ask me to run away with you? What if this time I’m brave enough to say yes?

Pero lahat nang yan sa utak ko lang naman nangyayari, just stupid what ifs. You will never walk through the door in front of me, kasi nasa Las Piñas ka habang ako ay nandito sa kabundukan ng Cordillera. Your home is miles and miles away. You’re my home and you’re miles and miles away.

*

Nagulat ako nang tumunog ang door chime na nakasabit sa doorknob, hudyat na may nagbukas ng pinto. I watched as a figure walk through the door, halatang lamig na lamig because he had his jacket pulled up to his face. Nagtama ang mata namin, at nagslowmo ang lahat habang naglalakad sya papalapit sa akin.

I have watched you walk through a thousand doors in my mind, at hindi pwedeng hindi kita makilala. I will always recognize you and the glimmer of your eye. I recognized you, kahit na I can’t see most of your face, because it’s as if the sun itself walked into the lobby to bring me light and warmth. I was frozen in place.

“Hello. May room pa ba kayo? Sana naman meron pa.” You said, pulling your jacket away from your face.

It’s really you. And your voice. Ngayon ko na lang ulit narinig ang boses mo.

“Ahh, yes. May room pa kami.”

“Ayun! Buti naman. Pang-ilan na rin tong napagtanungan ko. Holiday kasi eh. Ang hirap maghanap ng matutulugan around sa Baguio.”

I silently thanked the Universe that you’re in Baguio during the holidays and that I’m manning the reception of an off-road inn a few miles from it. Nagpasalamat ako sa Tadhanang nagdala sayo sa harap ko ngayon.

“Buti nahanap mo kami. Medyo out of way na rin kasi tong inn namin.”

“Buti na nga lang, kasi kung hindi wala akong tutulugan.”

I tried not to look at your face too much habang inaasikaso ko ang check-in mo, pero di ko mapigilan ang sarili ko. Ang tagal ko nang hinihiling na mangyari to, na magkita ulit tayo. Pero ngayong nasa harap na kita, parang hindi mo na ako kilala.

“Heto ang susi mo. 2nd door on the right. Tawag ka na lang sa reception kung may kailangan ka. Nandito lang naman ako.”

Parang natawa ka sa sinabi ko, and I had to wonder if you recognized me. Hindi naman sobrang nagbago ang itsura ko. Hindi naman ako talaga masyadong nagbago sa lumipas na tatlong taon. Pero hindi ka pa rin nagpakita ng any indication na nakikilala mo ako.

Our fingers accidentally brushed pagkaabot ko sayo ng susi, and I had the urge to ask if you remember me, or if you’ve forgotten me. Pero di ko ginawa. Hindi ko ata kakayanin if tanungin ko at sabihin mong hindi mo ako kilala.

“Salamat,” tipid na sagot mo. Then you smiled, and it’s as beautiful as I remember. Suddenly hindi na ganun kalamig.  
  
Maya-maya ay bumaba ka galing sa kwarto mo.

“Hello ulit,” ayan nanaman yung ngiti mo pagkalapit mo sa akin. “Saan ba pwedeng makahanap ng hot chocolate dito?”

“Ako na, ikuha na kita. May iba ka pa bang kailangan?”

“Two cups lang ng hot chocolate, please. Salamat! Upo lang ako dun sa may fireplace.”

Two cups ng hot chocolate. May hinihintay ka siguro. Napailing ako sa sarili ko. Hindi na nga kita guguluhin; hindi na kahit sa utak ko. Inabala ko na lang ang sarili ko sa paggawa ng hot chocolate mo, pilit inaalis sa isip ko kung sino yung taong kasama mong iinom ng ginagawa ko. Trying not to get too jealous of them, kasi wala naman akong karapatan. Di ba? 

I got out the jar of homemade strawberry jam I always keep in hand, and incorporated it into your hot chocolate with a hand blender. Bago ko pa namalayan, I’ve already topped both cups with heart-punched marshmallow. Napailing ako sa sarili ko. _Really, Sejun? Heart-shaped marshmallows?_ Pero nalagay ko na. Wala na akong magagawa. Alam ko naman na this is how you like your hot chocolate, so hinayaan ko na lang.

Titig na titig ka sa hot chocolate na nilapag ko sa lamesa sa harap mo, halos di kumukurap.

“Enjoy your hot chocolate,” sabi ko pagkatapos ay tumalikod na ako.

Bago pa man ako makahakbang papalayo ay nagsalita ka.

“Naaalala mo pa pala.”  
  
Napatigil ako sa sinabi mo. Of course, naaalala ko pa! Naaalala ko pa na laging strawberry hot chocolate ang inoorder mo sa coffee shop kung saan tayo madalas dati. Naalala ko pa kung gaano ako kinikilig pag magka-match tayo so yun din ang inoorder ko, kahit na sa totoo lang I hate the artificial strawberry flavoring they use. Naaalala ko yung birthday mo na dinalhan kita ng fresh strawberries, and how you jumped for joy because of it. Naaalala ko how you made some jam from it, and used your hand blender to incorporate the strawberries into the hot chocolate. Naalala ko yung ngiti mo as you served me with your very own version of your favorite drink, topped with marshmallows with heart cut-outs.

Ang hindi ko na maalala ay kung ilang tasa na ba ng strawberry hot chocolate recipe mo ang nainom ko, trying to bring back the feeling of drinking it with you. It’s never the same.  
  
“Hindi mo pa pala nakakalimutan,” ang sagot ko. Natawa ka sa sinabi ko.

“Sej! Pano ko naman makakalimutan? Sabihin mo nga sa akin, paano ko makakalimutan yung taong nagparamdam sa akin na pwede akong maging pinakamasayang tao sa mundo, pero bago pa pumatak ang alas dose eh tumakbo na papalayo sa akin?” May tawa sa boses mo, pero tawang tunog ng muling nababasag na puso. “Dinaig mo pa si Cinderella. At least sya nagstay hanggang midnight.”

Hindi ko alam kung anong isasagot ko sa sinabi mo. I imagine that I can hear the accusation in your voice. Alam kong nakikita mo ako sa kung sino at ano ako: ang pinakamalaking duwag sa buong mundo.  
  
“Halika, inom na lang tayo ng hot chocolate,” pag-aya mo sa akin. “Inorder ko tong pangalawang hot chocolate para sa’yo.”

So, para sa akin pala yung isang hot chocolate. Ako pala ang makakasama mong uminom nito. I couldn’t help but smile for it, but I tried hard to suppress the feelings that bubbled up from my chest. _Sejun, hot chocolate lang yan!_ Sabi ko sa sarili ko.

Pinag-isipan ko kung saan ako uupo. Sa tabi mo ba sa loveseat? Gusto ko. Gustong-gusto ko. Pero pinili kong umupo sa one-seater sa tapat mo. Parang napasimangot ka pag-upo ko.

“Sej, kamusta ka na?” Tanong mo sa akin.

“Ayos lang naman ako, Stell.” Ang generic ng reply ko, alam ko. Pero hindi ko alam kung anong isasagot ko. “Ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Business trip. May pinuntahan lang na supplier ng strawberry para sa café.”

“You finally made your café happen.” I couldn’t help but feel proud of you upon hearing that.

“I did,” you smiled a humble smile that made my heart swell more.

“But why spend New Year here if it’s just for a business trip?”

“I was planning to go home. Kaso ginabi na ako. Ayaw ko sanang magdrive ng gabi.”

“Marunong ka nang magdrive?” Medyo nagulat ako. I remember how afraid you used to be behind the wheel. Hindi ka talaga natuto-tuto kahit ilang beses kita sinubukang turuan.

“Kailangan eh.”

Maiksi lang ang sagot mo, pero alam kong hindi lang yun ang ibig mong sabihin. ‘Kailangan eh’ kasi iniwan kita. Ako lagi yung nagdadrive sayo, pero wala na ako para ipagdrive ka.  
  
“Kamusta na nga pala si Tokki?” Tanong ko para mag-change topic, but as soon as I said it I felt stupid. ‘Kamusta na nga pala si Tokki?’? What the hell am I talking about? Bakit bigla na lang akong nagtanong tungkol sa aso? Gusto ko nang iuntog ang ulo ko sa lamesa sa hiya, pero napangiti ka sa tanong ko.

“Uyy, tanda mo pa si Tokki! Ayos naman sya. Masaya.” Ang lapad ng ngiti mo habang nagsasalita ka, halatang masaya na alalahanin sya.

“Tanda mo ba yung rabbit na kasama nya sa shelter? Yung parang ayaw nyang iwan?” Tanong mo. Parang naaalala ko, so tumango ako.

“Di ba nung pumunta tayo dun sa shelter, magkayakap sila na akala mo parehas silang aso o kaya kuneho. Kala mo magkalahi,” you chuckled. “Tapos di ba hindi mapakali si Tokki nung finoster ko sya, tapos pagbalik natin sa shelter tumakbo sya papapunta dun sa rabbit tas okay na ulit sya? Sobrang saya na nya ulit.” You smiled at the memory, at naalala ko na rin yung rabbit na tinutukoy mo.

“Well, nung pumunta ako sa shelter para iuwi na si Tokki, inadopt ko rin yung rabbit. Since you—alam mo na? Named him Meongmeong. I figured, since the condo was meant for three, that we had space for one more.” Your story started in a happy note, but it was bittersweet by the end.

“Kinuha mo pa rin pala yung condo?”

“Bakit hindi? Nakapag-down na tayo ron. Magandang rent-to-own deal din nakuha natin dun.”

“It’s just that, I thought hindi ka na tutuloy nung umalis ako. Malungkot mag-isa sa condo na yun.”

“Hindi naman ako mag-isa. Tatlo dapat tayong titira dun, at tatlo pa rin kami kahit nung umalis ka.”

Di ko na alam ang sasabihin ko pagkarinig ko nun. I remember that condo vividly, pati na rin ang mga plano natin noon. Kung paanong nag-ipon tayo para may panghulog sa bahay na malapit parehas sa trabaho natin. Kung paanong hinalughog natin ang Quezon City para sa matutuluyan na pwede tayong dalawa. Kung paanong, noong unang beses na pinapasok tayo ng broker sa sample unit sa condo na yun at nakita ko ang mangha mong mukha, pakiramdam ko nakauwi na ako. We decided to be housemates then, para tipid at di na tayo uwian sa Las Piñas at Cavite, sabi natin.

I had work on New Year’s Eve then, and sabi mo susunduin mo ako after ng set ko sa bar tapos sabay tayong uuwi for the first time sa Condo. We weren’t really going to celebrate New Year kasi ikaw naman ang may trabaho kinabukasan. But we thought it would be nice to have a place to rest in away from our family dahil hindi tayo parehong makauwi.

Sabi natin noon, _once makalipat na tayo, no looking back, just looking forward, di ba?_ Pero lumingon ako; sa lahat ng nasabi na at pwede pang sabihin ng mga tao. Natakot ako. ‘Housemates’? Sino ba kasing niloloko natin? Unang-una na ang mga sarili natin.

“Anyway,” pagpapatuloy mo na parang di tayo nabalot ng katahimikan dahil hindi ko na alam ang isasagot ko. “Tanda mo pa ba yung Korean mo? Nagets mo ba yung ginawa ko?”

You looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to get the joke.

“‘Tokki’ for the dog and ‘Meongmeong’ for the rabbit,” I said remembering that ‘tokki’ means ‘rabbit’ in Korean, and ‘meongmeong’ means ‘woofwoof’.

“Ang galing ko di ba?” Tumawa ka pagkasabi mo nun, your laughter ringing like music in my ears. Genuine laughter this time, hindi katulad ng tawa mo kanina. Natawa na rin ako, kahit na sa totoo lang sobrang labo nun. Nakakatawa kasi kung paano mo naisip yun. Ikaw lang ang makakaisip na gawin yun, pangalanan ang aso ng rabbit at ang rabbit ng aso. Switch pa nga.  
  
“Marami naman bang nakagets sa joke mo?”

“Marami! Tawang-tawa nga sila eh,” proud na sabi mo pero halatang nagsisinungaling ka lang. Hindi rin naman kasi madaling magets yung joke mo.

“Mukhang marami nga,” sabi ko, injecting my voice with as much disbelief as I could, nang-aasar. The sarcasm didn’t escape you at binato mo ako ng throw pillow. Naiwasan ko naman, pero nahulog ako sa kinauupuan ko.  
  
“I see na graceful ka pa rin gaya ng dati,” pang-aasar mo. Dali-dali akong bumalik sa maayos na pagkakaupo ko. Ramdam ko ang pamumula ng pisngi ko sa hiya. “Grabe, kahit si Tokki hindi naman ganyan ka-clumsy.”

May tawa pa rin sa boses mo. Alam ko namang inaasar mo ako, so I let you. Namiss ko to. Kahit pa dati naiinis ako kasi ang lakas mong mang-asar, namiss ko to. I couldn’t help the smile that came unbidden to my lips.

“Alam mo parang sa tanda ko hindi naman talaga ganun ka-clumsy si Tokki,” sagot ko. Hindi lang ikaw ang pwedeng mang-asar dito. “Pero tanda ko kung gaano sya ka-clingy. Halos di nya alam kung ano ang personal space. Parang yung kakilala ko lang,” ngisi ko sayo.

“Hoy!” It’s your cheeks’ turn to flush. Grabe ang cute mo. “Sinasabi mo bang hindi ko alam kung ano ang personal space?”

“Huh? Ikaw? Wala naman akong sinabing ikaw,” patuloy ko pa ring pang-aasar sayo.

“Ganyan ba ang tingin mo sa akin?” You asked, feigning hurt. “Kaya ba dyan ka umupo imbis na rito?” Pagpapatuloy mo, patting the space beside you. Nagpout ka pa nga, nagpapaawa. Grabe ang cute mo talaga. I want to kiss that pout off your face.  
  
Tumayo na ako at lumipat sa tabi mo.

“Masaya ka na?” Tanong ko, settling down beside you. I couldn’t keep the smile from my voice.

“Wala akong sinabing lumipat ka rito. Hmp!” Pagsusuplado mo.

“Uh huh. You didn’t.” Ayaw mong tumingin sa akin, pero alam kong kita mo ako sa peripheral vision mo. Nginitian kita ng mas nang-aasar at mas nakakaloko.  


“Alam mo, feeling ko magkakasundo kayo ni Meongmeong. Parehas na parehas kayo,” sabi mo.

I raised my eyebrows at that, questioning, pero di mo nakita. You were already scooted up against me, legs pulled up under you, your head resting on my shoulder. Ito eksakto ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw kong umupo sa tabi mo. Or rather, bakit gusto kong umupo sa tabi mo. Kung bakit pinili kong hindi. I was equally afraid and excited of this closeness. This close, I can smell your strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume. This close, I can watch the shadows of your lashes flicker on your cheeks as you blink. This close, pwede akong magkunwari that I didn’t spend the past three years without you, or that I will be spending the rest of my years with you. As if deserve ko. Gusto ko na lang tumigil muna ang oras.  
  
“Bat mo naman nasabi?” Tanong ko.

“Kasi galit sya sa mundo. Parang ikaw, galit sa lahat ng tao. Pwede kayong magbonding hating the world,” nandyan nanaman ang mapang-asar na tono sa boses mo.

“Hoy! Hindi naman ako ganun. Di kami parehas nyang kunehong yang, wag mo kaming ikumpara,” pagtatanggol ko sa sarili.

“Siguro nga tama ka. Hindi kayo exactly parehas. Si Meongmeong meron syang Tokki na mahal na mahal nya. Samantalang ikaw…” you trailed off.

“I have someone whom I love dearly too, you know?” I said, matter-of-factly.

That made us stop teasing each other. Natahimik tayo, parehas na nakatitig sa apoy sa fireplace, humigop muna ng kanya-kanya nating hot chocolate.  
  
“Ano bang nangyari sa atin, Sej?” Pagbabasag mo sa katahimikan.

“Sorry, Stell. I messed us up.”

“Bakit?”

“Kasi natakot ako.”

“Natakot saan?”

“I was afraid of making a mistake.”

“‘Mistake’? Mistake.” You straightened up. Namiss ko agad ang bigat ng ulo mo sa balikat ko. “Pagkakamali lang ba para sa’yo kung ano man yung meron tayo noon, Sej?” You turned your body towards me and looked me straight in the eyes, hinihintay ang sagot ko. Kita ko kung gaano ka nasaktan sa sinabi ko, at malamang na rin sa nagawa ko at di ko nagawa three years ago.

“What? Hell, no! Hindi ganun, Stell!” I caught your hands and willed you to believe na nagsasabi ako ng totoo.  
  
“Marami akong nagawang mali, pero kung ano man yung meron tayo noon, hindi kasama yun. Hindi pagkakamali yun. Natakot lang ako, Stell. Natakot lang.”

“Takot din naman ako noon, Sej. Pero mas takot ako na mawala ka. At nawala ka nga.”

“Stell, I’m sorry. Sorry natakot ako. Sorry naging selfish ako. Sarili ko lang at yung takot ko ang inisip ko. I didn’t think about what I was doing to you when I left you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” halos nagmamakaawa na ang boses ko, alam ko. Pero dapat lang. Dapat lang na magmakaawa ako at hingin ang tawad mo. Kahit na huli na; tatlong taong huli na.

“Hayaan mo na, Sej. Tapos na yun.”

“Sorry talaga. Hindi ko naman talaga gustong iwan ka noon.”

“Alam ko naman.”

“Kung pwede lang bumalik sa nakaraan, babaguhin ko lahat.”

“Pero hindi yun ang gusto ko, Sej. Kasi kung ako ang tatanungin, I wouldn’t do anything differently.” Natigilan ako sa sinabi mo. Pero tama ka naman.

“You’re right. You were better off mula nung iniwan kita,” sabi ko.

“Yes. I was better off.”  


Alam ko naman na tama ka at na deserve kong marinig yung sinabi mo, pero pakiramdam ko pa rin may sumaksak sa dibdib ko pagkasabi mo noon.

“Kung hindi mo ako iniwan noon, hindi ako matutong mabuhay na wala ka. Hindi ako magpipilit tumayo sa sarili kong mga paa. Hindi pa rin siguro ako marunong magdrive hanggang ngayon, at baka hindi pa rin nagbubukas yung café na pangarap ko. If I wasn’t so lonely, baka hindi ko naisipan na iadopt din si Meongmeong. Hindi siguro kasing saya ngayon si Tokki kung wala sya. Ibang-iba sigurado yung buhay ko nitong nakaraang tatlong taon kung hindi mo ako iniwan. Aaminin ko, marami ring pagkakataon na kinuwestyon ko yung mga nangyayari. But looking back I wouldn’t do anything differently.” 

I’ve imagined this conversation over and over in my head in the past three years. At kahit na alam ko namang hindi ko deserve ang happy ending kasama ka, never ko naimagine na ganito ang mangyayari. Akala ko masasabi ko man lang kung gaano talaga kita minahal at kamahal, kahit na takot na takot ako noon. I imagined your rejection after that, not before. Pero siguro nga kahit ang magconfess man lang sayo ay di ko deserve. Ako naman yung umalis at nang-iwan di ba? I don’t get to say my piece. So, tumahimik na lang ako at hinayaan kang magsalita. Tama ka naman kasi. Tama ka.

“Pero alam mo, Sej, ayoko nang mabuhay kung paano ako nabuhay nitong nakaraang tatlong taon.” I looked up at that, confusion all over my face. Hindi ko maintindihan kung anong ibig mong sabihin.  
  
“Okay naman maging independent, pero okay rin naman siguro na may masasandalan paminsan-minsan, di ba? Okay rin siguro kung may iba namang magdadrive kung kailangan. Siguro mas magiging masaya sila Tokki at Meongmeong kung hindi lang kaming tatlo sa bahay. Pwede namang yung susunod na mga taon ay di katulad nung nakaraang tatlo, di ba?” Nakikita ko na ang unti-unting pamumuo ng luha sa mga mata mo. Di ako makapaniwala sa mga naririnig ko.

“Sej, maraming nakakatakot na bagay na pwedeng mangyari. Pero pwede naman natin harapin yun nang magkasama, di ba? Yun ay kung willing ka pa. Kung gusto mo pa.” 

I can feel my own tears about to spill from my eyes after I heard you say that. Tinatanong ko yung sarili ko kung totoo ba yung narinig ko, kung totoo bang nangyayari to. Baka isa nanaman to sa mga scenario na iniimagine ko lang sa utak ko. But everything feels real. Ramdam ko ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko na di ko naman nararamdaman sa mga panaginip ko. Ang init ng tasa na hawak ko, totoo. Ang lasa ng strawberry at chocolate sa bibig ko ay kaparehas ng lasa nito three years ago. Ang tunog ng nasusunog na kahoy sa fireplace ay maliwanag sa tenga ko. Ang amoy mo na nakalalango ay malinaw sa ilong ko. At higit sa lahat, hindi nagsisinungaling ang mga mata ko na nandito ka nga sa harap ko.

“Sej, uwi na tayo.”

Yun ang pinakamagandang apat na salitang narinig ko sa buong buhay ko.

You reached out for me as I nod my head, tears running down my cheeks, overwhelmed. Parang tumigil ang oras nang hawakan mo ang mga pisngi ko at dahan-dahan akong hilahin habang papalapit ka rin sa akin. But time didn’t stop. It never stopped and it’ll never stop for us; not three years ago and not now. You gently kissed away the tears on my cheeks, pero hindi sila maubos-ubos. The grandfather clock beside the fireplace continued ticking. It chimed twelfth just as our lips touched.

*

It’s New Year’s Day. Heto ako, miles and miles away from that small off-road inn, nakatitig sa pintong malapit ko nang pasukan. I’m staring at it, remembering another New Year’s Day, another chance to walk through this same door.

Masaya ako sa isa pang pagkakataon.

“Tara, Sej. Pasok ka na,” tawag mo sa akin habang binubuksan ang pinto. Medyo natagalan, pero nandito na rin tayo sa wakas.

Pagkapasok ko pa lang ng pinto tinalunan agad ako ng isang mabalahibong nilalang. Tokki proceeded to lick my face all over.  
  
“Tokki! Namiss din kita,” sabi ko sa kanya, habang natatawa. Medyo natatakot na ako na baka mabali ang buntot nya sa bilis ng paggalaw nito.

“Sorry, di na ako nakasama sa pagsundo sayo noon.”

Akala ko hindi na ako maaalala ni Tokki, pero tanda nya pa pala ako. And if his kisses are any indication, namiss nya rin ako. And mukhang napatawad na rin, for all those years I missed with him. Sa likod ni Tokki, nakita ko na kausap mo si Meongmeong. Inexplain mo sa kanya na from now on, apat na tayong titira nang magkakasama. Medyo mukhang naguguluhan pa sya sa presence ko, pero mukha namang willing syang magtry pakisamahan ako. He hopped little bunny hops towards me and sniffed my shoes. Yumuko ako to pet him and he let me. I looked at you and saw you smiling, watching us. Our eyes met, and you smiled even wider. Napangiti rin ako.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, here or on twitter.


End file.
